


You're all mine

by SirGhirahim



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Confused Athelstan, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Ragnar, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Master/Slave, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Skin marking, Swearing, almost non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:05:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirGhirahim/pseuds/SirGhirahim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ragnar doesn't like it when other men look at his slave. It makes him highly paranoid and insecure. So one night he decides to make Athelstan his property.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're all mine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.
> 
> A random plot bunny I had.

Ragnar doesn't like it when other men look at his slave. They're curious about the English man, he knows and he hates it. He's noticed how different Athelstan is to them. He is slender, hairless, he had no scars or tattoo's. Ragnar's sees him as very feminine man an ergi as they say and it irks him. He wants him in his bed, he wants to teach him the joys of the body, he wants him to be his.

Ragnar was angry when Athelstan rejected him. Athelstan told him about his vows of celibacy making him scoff. Ragnar would have forced him to his bed that night. He would have tied and down and forced his legs apart, but he didn't want to risk breaking him. The priest was weak and fragile while Ragnar was strong and powerful. He would have broken him it was a risk he couldn't take.

During a small get together with friends and shield brothers alike he was approached be a number of men offering him silver and coins for sexual services from his English slave, this was the last straw. High on mushrooms and drunk on ale he went to find his slave. When he found Athelstan he grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to his bed. He ripped off Athelstan's shirt and pinned him down on the mattress.

"R-Ragnar what are you doing?" Athelstan stuttered

Ah, that sweet innocent voice he wanted to hear it as he fucked him "You're mine Athelstan, only mine. No one else can have you" Ragnar said

Athelstan looked at him confused and asked "What do you mean?"

"A lot of men approached me today offering me a lot of silver and coins for your body" he replied. He watched as Athelstan's eyes went wide and said "They wanted you to suck their cocks and to fuck your sweet arse. Some even wanted to fuck you in pairs, a cock in your mouth and a cock in your arse"

"S-Stop! Stop it!" Athelstan begged as his face burned bright red.

Ragnar chuckled and said "What's wrong priest? Are my words to dirty for your virgin ears?" Ragnar leaned in close to Athelstan ear and whispered "Fuck, cock, arse" he felt Athelstan squirm beneath him and grinned like a devil.

"Ragnar, why?" Athelstan asked

Ragnar pulled away from Athelstan's ear and looked him in the face "I going to make you mine Athelstan" he sucked on Athelstan's neck hard enough to leave a mark. He admired the mark and said "When people see this they will know who you belong to. But I don't think one is enough" Ragnar sucked on the other side of Athelstan's neck and made another mark.

"Ragnar Enough!" Athelstan said trying to push Ragnar off him.

"No! You need more" Ragnar replied as he made more marks down his neck and shoulders. He moved down his arms creating marks along the way.

Athelstan started to wonder what on earth was going on with Ragnar. He knew was a bit possessive about what belonged to him but this was going over the boundaries of personal space "Ragnar please no more"

"I won't stop until you're covered" Ragnar replied. He moved to Athelstan's chest and sucked on his nipple harshly.

Athelstan gasped and pulled on Ragnar's hair. It didn't stop him but Athelstan was determined to get away.

Ragnar stopped what he was doing and sat up "Why do you stop me priest?" Ragnar practically hissed "Do you want me to whore you out to every man in the town? Is that what you want?" Ragnar spat. He leaned in close to Athelstan's face so that their noses were touching "Do you want that?" he asked

Athelstan was too scared to answer him. He couldn't even look Ragnar in the eyes anymore. His once icy blue eyes had turned a dark colour, it didn't look right.

"Fine then. If you want to be a whore so be it" Ragnar spat and got up "I'll bring back the men who wanted to buy you earlier, you can get fucked by the lot of them" he said and started to walk away.

Athelstan had stop him before he left. He shot up and grabbed him by the waist. He wrapped his arms tightly around Ragnar and begged him not to go "Ragnar don't do it. I don't want that"

"Then what do you want?" Ragnar asked harshly

Athelstan had to think of something to make Ragnar stay "I want...you. nobody else, just you" he had said exactly what Ragnar wanted to hear.

Ragnar froze at what Athelstan had just said, he was positive the priest did not know what he had done. He forced Athelstan's arms off him and turned to face him. He cupped Athelstan's face and asked "Do you know what that means?"

"Yes" Athelstan replied

"Well then hold still while I make you mine" Ragnar said. He laid Athelstan back down and continued to suck on his skin.

Athelstan let Ragnar create his marks where ever he wanted to. He was less forceful than before and once Athelstan got use to it, it almost felt good.

Ragnar looked down at his work and smiled. Athelstan was covered from his neck down to his waist and Ragnar decided to go down further. He started undo Athelstan's belt when he was stopped.

"Not there" Athelstan said

"I thought you only wanted me?" Ragnar asked

"I do but I'm just not ready yet. One day I will be and I'll come to you but, please not now" Athelstan pleaded

Ragnar could see tears in his priests eyes and he sighed. All his aggression had fled his body and he didn't want to go any further. He leaned forward and kissed Athelstan's soft lips. He laid his head down on Athelstan's chest and said "Let's go to sleep"

Athelstan was surprised at Ragnar's sudden change but was grateful for it. He felt sorry for Ragnar he was obviously stressed out and tired. Athelstan wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of his head.

"Say it again Athelstan. Say you just want me" Ragnar said

"I just want you, nobody else" Athelstan said

"Good" Ragnar said as he smiled, before both of them fell asleep.


End file.
